Two of a kind
by PrettyGirlTee
Summary: Love, Hurt, Commitment. Tree hill will never be the same when two new Scott's arrive in town
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys new story please review

The sun shined bright over NewYork City, it was early hours and a lot of traffic down on the streets

Brooke Davis 22 years old, Now Clothes over Bros owner, Designer of the biggest Clothing company in the all of the states woke up in her apartment, her head was pounding, she rolled over away from the sun and felt a body next to her, she then felt that she was naked, her eyes opened and she saw the boy who was her first love, the boy who still held a piece of her heart, but he wasn't hers anymore, no he was technically her Ex-BestFriend Peyton's, what was she going to do, she had no clue what had happened the night before she started to panic, brooke grabbed the closet piece of clothing closest to her which happened to be His shirt, it was to big for her little body she got up and started to panic

"Omg, WAKE up" brooke said throwing a pillow at her ex-Boyfriend

Lucas moaned from under the pillow , "can we do this some time after" he rolled over and looked at the clock next to the bed "9am" he said smiling

"No, Lucas get up, you need to leave, what we did, omg she is going to be devastated, how could we do that to her, I should've known better, you and her did it to me, I was broken, this, this will destroy her Luke" brooke said pushing her hair out of her face

Lucas Looked at his ex-Girlfriend, she looked more beautiful as she aged if that was possible he thought, she looked cute flustered, her long brunette hair wavy down her back and in his Shirt she looked sexy, Lucas grabbed her hands and sat her down, he put a hand on her cheek

"Brooke," he paused looking in her eyes "Pretty Girl, we have done nothing wrong, me and Peyton broke up two days ago, we are two consenting adults who had sex, so breath" he said smiling looking in her eyes, yes he was upset about Peyton but they broke up what was he going to do

Brooke gave a weak smile not really sure what to do, "ok, what happened last night by the way because my head is pounding and I have no clue" brooke said as she jumped on the other side of Lucas and snuggled in to his chest as he pulled her in and put his arms around her body, friends who had sex that's ok

"I'm not sure, I remember the ring, and then free drinks and that's it" he laughed

"Luke, I'm really sorry about Peyton" brooke said softly because she was but right now they were having fun and liked it

That day it had been pouring down with rain, brooke and Lucas just laid in her huge bed watching it pour down the glass windows of her apartment, that was after they thought they would have some more fun and had sex again sober but it wasn't just sex when it came to each other it was love, somewhere deep down they felt like those teenagers again the ones who were once in love

Brooke laid raped in Lucas arms, thats exactly were she wanted to be, Lucas kissed her head, they spent hours just talking about anything and everything, Lucas loved it he couldn't remember the last time someone made him laugh that hard, but brooke always had that affect on him

It was now 4pm "I'm actually hungry, we haven't eaten, do you want to order room service?" Brooke said holding her crouching tummy smiling

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry"Lucas smiled

"Well how about you order I'm just going to have a quick shower" brooke smiled getting up naked, teasing him and walking in to the bathroom

Lucas's ordered their food, he then looked around for his phone, it was on the couch next to an empty wine bottle, he smiled

The smile faded when he saw 7 missed calls from Peyton, and 5 texts, he started to worry she never called him that much he decided to call her back just in case

Brooke was happy Lucas was here, she finished her shower and walked out to find him on the balcony she rapped her towel tighter around her body and opened the door

"Peyton why have you been calling? What? Is something wrong?" Lucas said confused his face tighting, brooke thought he looked cute

"Your what?"Lucas said standing still frozen in shock

"She's pregnant?"Brooke said sad but happy for her old friend

Lucas looked at the beautiful Brunette in front of him because it could be the last time he saw her like this, she looked so sexy, her hair all wet and her golden skin, New York was doing her good, the best parts where her emerald green eyes and those Dimples could make Lucas do anything

He saw the sadness in her eyes through her fake smile, he was still in shock from Peyton's news but he knew what was right

"I'll be their as soon as I can" he said on the phone to Peyton before hanging up, his eyes not once leaving Brooke's, he felt pain for her, he knew how much she had wanted a kid first

"Congrats Luke I'm really happy for you guys" brooke said giving her friend a hug

That hug felt weird it wasn't the usual ones she gave him "brooke I'm so sorry, I don't want to leave you but" Lucas was cut off by Brooke

"It's fine honestly go, she'll need you shes properly freaking out

"Yeah ok, I'll call you soon" he smiled

She gave another fake smile "Luke you properly won't see me for awhile, so take care, I love you Lucas Scott" she gave her first real smile

"I love you to brooke Davis" he smiled kissing her head and grabbing his stuff and leaving catching the first flight out, leaving a sad brunette, she hated how he had this effect on him, she needed a friend and drinks

Brooke picked up her phone and dialled the number "hey let's go out, I miss you" she smiled hanging up

Ok let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

2 MONTHS LATER

Lucas and Peyton had got back together the day after he returned to LA, they talked it out and decided it was best for the baby. They were both so excited but after Lucas left brooke he's had this gut feeling in his stomach and pain in his chest, him and brooke had broken up years ago but being with her that night bought back feelings

Lucas was in his office trying to find words for his next book, the commit didn't do that great, but he was hopeful the next one would, he would put his everything in to this one.

Peyton was at work she would be home soon, Lucas's phone lit up and he noticed Brooke flashing on the screen he smiled he missed her

"Hello, brooke how are you?" Lucas asked leaning back in his chair smiling

"Lucas, I need to talk to you, is this a bad time?" Brooke said referring to his Peyton there, she had a sad tone in her voice

"Yeah nows fine, what's wrong you sound upset?" Lucas asked

"I've been out a lot lately and really busy at work I never noticed, I never noticed until today, and I..I don't know what to do Lucas I need you" brooke said now crying, it killed Lucas to see let alone hear her cry

"Brooke what's wrong? What are you talking about?" He said concerned

"I'm pregnant" Brooke said softly still crying

Lucas froze he didn't want to ask but he had to "brooke I just have to ask is it, is it mine" he said softly

"Yes of course I don't just go sleeping around Lucas" she said a little offended she started crying again

"Omg Brooke, what am I, I mean are you ok?" He asked her his hand shaking, was the universe just being cruel, how could his children's future be his past, he would definitely not have that he would make sure he was their for both kids

"I'm just freaking out, I don't know what to do" Brooke said quietly

"Are you going to keep it?" Lucas asked scared of the answer

"Of course what kind of person do you think I am" she said annoyed and upset

"Ok good, brooke I will be there every step of the way for you and this baby" he said

"Ok, I'm sorry that this is happening to you Luke, I know you didn't want your past becoming your child's future" she knew exactly what he felt, that's what Lucas loved

Lucas heard the door open, "hey Peytons home, I have to go, I will call you back soon,everything is going to be fine Pretty girl" Lucas said

"Ok bye Luke" brooke hung up

Lucas signed sitting back in his chair, Peyton popped her head in "hey baby, how was your day?" She smiled moving closer to him and sitting on his lap

"Hey it was ok, how was yours?" Lucas said guilt creeping up on him

"Busy, I found this new Artist I really like" Peyton said smiling

Lucas wasn't even listening, he was going to be a father to two children, he was in shock

"Luke are you listening?" Peyton asked worried

"Uh yeah Peyton I need to speak to you" he said standing up letting her sit down

"Ok your worrying me" she said getting comfortable

"Ok so you know how we broke up a few months ago and I left to go home" he said trying to explain

"Yeah" she said

"Well I didn't go home, I went to NewYork" he said nervous

"Why would you go to NewYork" she then realised "Brooke" she said frowning

"Yeah, we met up, and then ended up going out on the town, we were so wasted and then we slept together Peyton" he said letting out a breath waiting for her reaction he stepped back a little to give her air

Peyton didn't know what to think, she was so pissed "Ok, you slept together what does that mean? Are you in love with her again?" She said getting upset

"she's Pregnant" he said his heart nearly stopped

Peyton was Crushed, how could he do this to her, to his child, she turned away from him thinking, was she going to play this cool, or should she go full throttle and start throwing something at the idiot, she looked up and saw a photo She hadn't really took noticed to of Lucas, Peyton and Brooke on his desk in their cheer uniforms

"Ok" she said taking a breath she'd take the bad way she picked the frame Up and through it at his head just missing him and smashing in to a million pieces at the door

"How could you Lucas? We weren't even broken up 3 days, I guess I don't mean anything to you anymore, I can't believe this, and of all people My ex-BestFriend" she said angry

Did she just throw something at him he thought still in shock " Peyton I'm sorry ok, I Don't know what happened we just did it and it was just sex" he lied it never was to them

"Just sex, Lucas really well then your an even bigger idiot than I thought, get out" she said walking out slamming the door upset

Lucas felt defeated, he loved Peyton, he guessed this was his karma for what him and Peyton did to Brooke in High School, he grabbed his coat and went for a walk

As he was walking down the streets he was thinking about everything that his brain hurt. The LA streets were definitely not Home, he missed TreeHill so much right now, his mother and Lilly were there and Naley and Jaime, he wished Haley was here to talk to him and tell him what to do, but actually shed properly yell at him and slap him so maybe it was a good thing she wasn't

It had been a few hours and it was now 11pm he wondered if brooke would be awake, she was properly still freaking out he dialled her number And waited

"Hello" brooke said glad he had called back

"Hey you ok?" He said

"I'm alright, I just spoke to Rachel, I told her because I couldn't keep it in, I wished you were here though"she said sad laying her head back down on her pillow

"I'm glad she's their, right about now I wish I was there too" he said sitting on a bench near the beach

"How'd Peyton take it?" Brooke already knew she be so mad, because if the shoe was on the other foot brooke would be broken

"Not so good, she threw things,then yelled and kicked me out, I'm trying to give her space" he said upset

"Lucas i would be so so so mad at you right now if it was me, so give her space, she loves you, so you guys will get through this" brooke said tuning over facing the window, she looked out at her view of NewYork City and took a breath

"Yeah I guess" Lucas said still sitting on the bench, Brooke and him talked for another hour or so

"Ok Luke I'm starting to fall Asleep now, thank you for calling. call me tomorrow" she said

"Ok night pretty girl" Luke said hanging up

"Night" she whispered, she was just about to fall asleep when in walked Julian

"Did i wake you baby?"

OK thoughts? I have decided im not sure if it will be a BRUCAS or BRULIAN story yet ill see how it goes keep reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPT3R 3

Julian had just finished work and needed to sleep so he crashed at Brooke and Rachel's, Him and Brooke had been dating for the last 3 months, Brooke had told Julian she slept with Lucas because they had only been dating for 2 weeks, so she told him before they got serious, he was hurt but got over it straight away

Julian noticed brooke in the dark awake "hey baby" he said as he took his top of and pants leaving his boxers on and cuddling in to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey, sorry I forgot you were coming" she said

"Yeah, I was just going to let you sleep but I was really tired and your closer to work so I came here" he smiled in to the back of her neck

Brooke needed to tell him, she felt more guilty than ever "julian we need to talk?" She said turning to face him in the dark

"Can we do it tomorrow baby, it's late and I'm tired" he said pulling her in closer

"Uh yeah ok, goodnight" she was properly not going to sleep now

"Night baby" he said falling straight to sleep

Brooke lay awake for another hour, it wasn't till 4am she fell asleep

The next morning brooke woke up in Julians arms right were she wanted to be, she then realised she was going to have to tell him, they were getting along so good and now this, surly he would leave her

"Morning baby" julian woke up and smiled at brooke

"Morning" brooke said upset

"What's wrong?" Julian said confused, he sat up

Brooke breathed in and out slowly "so you know how I told you I had sex with my friend Lucas, well I found out yesterday I'm pregnant" she said scared of his reaction

Julian froze in shock "It could be mine? We don't know unless we have a paternity test?" Julian said angry

"Julian it's his, it's the right timing and everything" she said upset

"WHAT I can't believe you brooke, what about protection? I know I sound like a parent but really" Julian said getting up angry grabbing his clothes

"I'm sorry ok, I understand if you don't want to be with me, I am sorry" brooke said a tear escaping

"Of course I want to be with you brooke your everything I looked for but right now I need space" he said slamming the door and leaving

Brooke was glad he said she was everything he'd looked for which meant he was worth it to her, she had to get ready for work

Brooke was sitting in her office on the top floor of Clothes/Bros, she couldn't wait to see her little bump, she rested her hands on her tummy, she wondered what Julian was doing, she sent him a text

Hey I'm really sorry about springing it on you the smorning, call me when your ready I totally understand, but I miss you x

She then felt her phone vibrate, she looked at the number she knew it was Peyton

"Hello" brooke said nervous

"How could you? You know you always did want what I had, you had no parents around so you wanted mine, you wanted Nathan , then you wanted Lucas, why can't you stay out of my life now you want a child with my boyfriend" Peyton said mad but really she was hurt

Brooke was hurt, her oldest friend would say this, but then she felt like she had to defend herself "News FLASH, yeah my parents never were around or cared, but neither we're yours, you dad was always out to sea, we were each other's family, Oh yeah I did have Nathan, I could of had him before you but I knew you liked him so I put my feelings aside, and as for Lucas I didn't even know their was a you and him until I told you about that rectangle plus one situation, so don't even start, he was with me before you" brooke was so mad but she was cut of by Peyton

"And he chose me, he didn't want you brooke, Your parents didn't need you and neither did he or myself "Peyton yelled

"Well if he didn't want me Peyton why would after you broke up 6 hours later catch a plane here and sleep with me, why would he still talk and Skype me" brooke said

"He had sex with you because he was drunk and your the easiest lay" Peyton spat out

"Oh really, well how come we did it about 4 times the next day Huh, and Lucas and I we never had just sex and you know that, Peyton don't make me out to be the bad person, but after this we are completely done, and don't ever call me like this again And FYI I don't want Lucas I have a boyfriend I don't need yours" brooke hung up yelling, well she hoped she still did

She quickly realised she could of just ruined Lucas's life, so she quickly tried calling him, he didn't pick up but after 3 times trying he called back

"Brooke are you ok? Is it the baby?" He said worried

"No Lucas I'm fine, we're have you been I've been trying to" she was cut of

"Hey Peytons calling, I'll just see what she wants, hold on" he put her on hold

Brooke just waited, nervous of what she'd said, she had never spoken to Peyton like that, she felt sad

"Hey babe, what's up?" Lucas said on the phone

"Where are you?"

"Just leaving work" he smiled

"Good your stuff will be in the lobby, don't bother coming back up" she said

"What? Why?" He said confused

"Lucas how could you not tell me straight away you slept with Brooke more than once that day, you weren't just drunk, go to NewYork Lucas see your precious PrettyGirl, were done" Peyton said that knowing brooke had a boyfriend and wouldn't let Lucas in that easy or even at all

"Peyton, Peyton wait" the line went dead

Lucas turned back over to brooke pissed "brooke" he said confused

"Talk later Luke" brooke hung up quickly

"Nice loved the part about "but I already had him" Rachel stood their laughing "way to go brooke" she smirked sitting in the chair in front of brooke

"She makes me so mad, I had to stand up for my self Rach" brooke said

"And you definitely did, I'm so proud your becoming more like me" the red laughed

"I told Julian" brooke said looking down at her fingers

"What? What did he say?"

"He said he needed space, so I'm giving it to him" she said sad

"Brooke everything will workout but for now just worry about my godchild" Rachel smiled

LA/

Lucas walked in to the lobby he smiled and waved at Carl the apartments front house man

"Mr Scott, your stuff is over their" Carl gave him an apologetic smile

Lucas needed to see Peyton so he went and got in the elevator even though Carl said its best not to

He used his key and walked in to the apartment on the 12th floor

"Peyton?" He called out he heard nothing, he walked in to the bedroom and saw Peyton On the floor, he quickly rushed over to her, she was holding her stomach

Lucas started to panic "Peyton stay with me" he was yelling holding her, he grabbed his phone and called 911

A few hours later Lucas was in the waiting room his hands running through his hair, when a dr finally came out

"Mr Scott" dr Lang said

"Yeah" Lucas stood quickly walking straight over to the dr

"She's ok, their were some complications so we will need to discus them with the both of you" she said

"Complications? Is the baby?" He said worried

The dr looked at him sadly "the baby is alive, but that's what we need to talk about so if you follow me I'll take you to Miss Sawyer" dr lang said walking down the hall

Lucas reached her room "I'll let you see her and I'll be back in 10 minutes" she said leaving

Lucas quietly opened the door and walked in, he went over to Peyton and picked up her hand kissing it

"Lucas what happened?" Peyton said opening her eyes

He rubbed his hand over her head "I'm not sure yet the doctor will be back to talk to us" Lucas said scared of the outcome

Peyton quickly put her hands to her tummy "the baby, is it ok" she said panicking

Lucas put his hands on hers "it's alive" he said

5 minutes later the dr came back in with her clipboard "ok how are you feeling?" She said

"I'm fine, but Lucas said their was something wrong?" She said worried

"You have what is called placenta Praevia" Peyton and Lucas started worrying more

Lucas grabbed Peytons hand "can you fix it?"

"No not until we deliver but you have to understand the risks if you have this baby you could die or the baby I just need you to understand and what ever you chose well go from their" the dr said sadly

"So I will give you another week to decide and then we'll get you back, I'm sorry" dr Lang said but before she continued Peyton straight away said "no we're having this baby"

Lucas looked at her, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't loose Peyton if they had this baby

"I'll get the discharge papers and let you talk" she left

"Peyton you understand you could die right" he said annoyed

"Lucas it's a baby, we are not getting rid of it, we made this together" she said with tears in her eyes

"I know and I'm so thankful but we can try again or adopt" he said annoyed shed straight away made his decision

"We're having it" she said final word

Lucas couldn't help but think they shouldn't have it and then he felt worse

NEW YORK/

Brooke just walked in the door at 11.45pm, she was so tired, she kicked of her shoes and stripped naked, she hoped in the shower

After her shower she just wanted to eat and hop in her bed but their was a knock at the door

She opened it to find Julian their with a bunch red roses with one white in the middle and takeout

She was surprised to see him "hi" she said softly

"Hi, can I come in" he smiled

"Of course" she stepped aside

"These are for you" he said giving her the roses

"Julian their beautiful thank you" she said walking in to the kitchen to find a vase

"The White is for the baby" he smiled

"Julian that's so thoughtful, yum what's that great smell" she said smiling looking at what was in his hands

"This is also for you" he said putting it on the bench

"You know me so well" she smiled opening the box of orange chicken

"I do brooke Davis" he laughed "Brooke the reason I came over is I miss you, your everything I think about, I think if we talk it out we can get through this, because I Love you" he said taking brooke of gard , they hadn't really said the L word yet

"Julian I care about you so much" she said , she wasn't their yet

"That's ok, I know you do and that's enough right now, someday you will let me in, but for now that's ok" he said a little sad

Brooke walked over to him and put her hands around his neck looking in to his eyes

Julian rapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter in, he looked in her emerald hazel eyes and leaned in kissing her

Things got heated and he picked her up her legs rapping around him in between kisses

"Let's take this to the bedroom" he smiled with that cheeky Baker grin of his

Brooke smiled "ooh and this" she said leaning over and grabbing the takeout she was really hungry

Julian Laughed

LA/

Lucas was still worried about peyton, he looked at the time it was 1.45am he knew he would wake her up but he needed to call her, he needed someone elses opinion

He dialed the number he knew by heart

"Luke its late, you ok?" Lucas listened to the familiar voice, hed missed her

"I need your help Hales"

OKAY WHAT DO YOU THINK? YAY HE CALLED HALEY, WILL PEYTON KEEP THE BABY STAY TUNED


	4. Chapter 4

OKay sorry for the wait guys, ive been away working, ill post the nect chapter soon, thanks for the reviews keep them coming, what do you think brooke will have?

Chapter 4

The next day brooke woke up, she was still cuddled in to Julians naked body, she smiled

"Morning beautiful" he smiled with his eyes still closed

"Morning" her tummy rumbled

"Hahah you hungry?" Julian laughed

"Yeah a little" she laughed

It rumbled again "maybe a lot" julian said as the both laughed

"Let's go get some breakfast" Julian smiled rolling over and kissing Brooke

An hour later they were sitting in a little dinner eating pancakes

"These are so good baby" Brooke said stuffing her face more

Julian laughed "that's good, yeah they are nice, so what are you doing today?" He smiled taking a sip of his coffee

"I have to go in to Work for awhile then nothing what are you doing?" She said taking a breath she was getting full

"I have to go back to LA for a few days tomorrow" he said as Brooke's face fell and her eyes looked at him

"What why?" She said upset

"I have to fill out some papers for my dad but then I'll be back" he said resting his hand on hers

"Ok well tonight stay with me" she smiled

Julian gave a little smile

LA

"Peyton we can try again" Lucas said arguing with her again, they'd been home from the hospital 4 hours and were still arguing

"No Lucas we are having this baby, we made this me and you" Peyton said with a few tears in her eyes

"Peyton I would rather have you alive and healthy" Lucas said grabbing her face between his hands looking her in the eyes

"I know you would, but I've made my decision and that's it" she said walking away, in all honesty Peyton did want this baby but she also wanted it because she knew Lucas would leave her and that felt worse

Lucas was sick of arguing with her he walked in to his office and tried writing some more, his focus soon drifted to a brunette when he looked in his bin beside him and noticed a smashed a photo frame with his photo of him Peyton and brooke thrown in their too but he what got his attention was that the photo was ripped in half right down between brooke and him and Peyton, what worried him was, was this how his life was going to be him having to choose between not only the mothers of his children but was his children going to follow their parents triangle and have that on their shoulders

Lucas turned his computer on and saw that Haley was online he clicked video chat and she accepted, her face popped up and so did a small 4 year old boy who was the spitting image of him

"Haley James Scott I missed you, and My favourite Nephew hey buddy" Lucas waved he really did miss TreeHill it was home

"I'm your only Nephew Uncle Lucas" jaime smiled

"That's right and your my favourite" he smiled

"Hey Luke, how's everything our last talk didn't go so well did it" haley said sadly

"I'm sorry I just freaked" Lucas said

"Luke we miss you here come home" haley said

"Hales I wish I could but Peyton wants to be here, her label is here, I just don't know if this baby is a good idea right now, it could kill her, and I think she wants it just because of brooke"

"Lucas it's a baby, it's yours and hers of course she wants to keep it, any mother would but it's your job to support her in her decision no matter the outcome, and as for brooke yeah a small piece of Peyton would want to keep it because of her but you need to tell her that she's wrong that you love her and only her, You do love her right Lucas?" Haley said she had always wished he'd chosen her Tiger but he was always choosing Peyton so she assumed that she was it for him like everyone else

Lucas paused "I do love her, but I, no I do love her Hales" he said

"Well then that's all that matters" haley said a little disappointed

NEWYORK

Brooke and Julian lay in Brooke's bed cuddled in together, their bodies as one, they were just talking about anything everything was good

"So this baby? What? I mean how do?" He was confused as how this was going to work

"Well I'm with you, Lucas's is just the father I know he will want a part in its life's and that fine but I want you and I want you to be in our life, mine and the baby's, if that's what you want?" Brooke smiled softly looking up at him

"Of course I want to be in both your lives brooke" julian smiled he knew it was going to be hard

Brooke smiled kissing his lips softly

4 months later

Peyton had gone in to labour 4 days ago, she was now laying in a hospital bed unconscious, Lucas was by her side the whole time, over the last few months Lucas and Peyton had slowed the fighting down and tried being their for one another, Lucas had come around to the fact that Peyton was having his child and he was on bored with it, the only way Peyton would let Lucas have anything to do with her or the child was if he cut contact with brooke, but Peyton knowing Lucas he wouldn't so she told him he could have anything to do with the baby but low contact with brooke only speaking to her if it concerned the baby, Lucas agreed because he was heart broken Brooke had found another man, a man who took his place in her heart, a man that put her before anything something he never did

FLASHBACK/

Lucas was getting annoyed with Peyton she just kept arguing with him about everyone, especially concerning brooke, he needed a little space so he when his publisher called about his book, he told Peyton he was going to NewYork for a few days to talk to his publisher, he told her he wouldn't visit brooke and that he'd be back in 2 days

Lucas Flew to NewYork, he went straight to his hotel and settled in, he had been starring at his phone for 45 minutes at least until he bucked up the guts to call Brooke, he looked for her number in is contacts and hit call

He waited and then he heard her voice

"Hello, Luke?" She said with her raspy voice

He missed her "hey how are you doing?" He said

"I'm fine, we're doing good, he or she keeps kicking me" brooke said laughing rubbing her belly

Lucas could picture her, he loved her laugh "that's great brooke, hey I was wondering if" Lucas was cut off by Julian walking in Brooke's room

"Hey baby, these are for you?" Julian smiled at his girlfriend giving her a bunch of Lilly's

"Oh babe their beautiful" she smiled

"One sec" Brooke said to Lucas

"Ah yeah sure" he wasn't going to lie, he was hurt shed found another guy, and if it was serious he'd be there for his child, what was he thinking

"Sorry Luke what were you saying?" Brooke said

"Doesn't matter just wanted to check on you, I better get going Peyton's home" Lucas said

"Oh ok, thanks for calling Luke" brooke hung up

Then next day Lucas went to Brooke's work he needed to see her in person and see if there was anything still their

He walked through C/B head quarters and went to the top floor, he asked the girl at reception if brooke was free, she told him she was to busy till next month, there was no way Lucas was getting through so he waited for the young girl to step out, he walked up to the doors and pushed on it a little until he heard laughing, he just peeked and saw brooke rapped in Julians arms laughing, she looked so happy, her dimples on form and her belly was getting bigger every time he saw her, he started getting angry when he saw julians hands on her tummy

PRESENT/

When Lucas returned home, he was determined to let brooke be happy and he would try with Peyton because deep down in some way he did love Peyton and now he was in a hospital room waiting for the mother of his child to wake up, his child it sounded so weird he had waited 9 months for his daughter to be born and now she was here, she was everything to him, she had his eyes but the rest was Peyton, her nose, her face, she was perfect, but she needed her mother

"Peyton I need you to wake up, your daughter needs you to wake up, she doesn't even have a name yet" Lucas said a little teary

Their was a knock on the door and in walked Haley, Lucas was surprised and happy

"Hales what, what are you doing here?" Lucas said standing up walking over to his BestFriend who he hadn't seen in a year

She was holding his daughter "Karen called, she couldn't be here, so surprise I am, Luke she's beautiful" haley said smiling holding her niece

"Thanks I'm glad your here" Lucas said hugging her

Just then the machine went off and CODE BLUE was being called over the speaker, suddenly

Beeeeeeeeepppppp!


End file.
